You Only Know My Name Not My story
by ilovehinata4ever
Summary: A story of my life
1. Chapter 1

**You only know my name not my story**

You only know my name but not my story. I am the one and only Hinata from the leaf village but as for now, you can say I am now a ex-Leaf village member. I was actually thrown out of my own village by someone and now that person is going to be on my Top 1 to die list. I will every once in a while when there is a need for me to do that. Ah yes, I am actually from the Hyuga Clan if some of you are wondering which clan I am from. The kindness, sweetness, innocent and lovingness that is associated to my name. Only the people that are dearest to me had saw beneath my mask, the face that I was forces to turn out to. I was once a pure little girl, a girl that can spend all her times playing happily but then they had turned me into a killing monster, a living killing machine with no emotions at all, I could feel numbness everywhere in my body and if they cared to even look at me at least once, they could actually see how empty and hollow I was deep within my body. But, they don't even care to look at me especially my father as he sees me as a weak person but I am anything but weak. I am now the head of the Black Anbu gang. I can kill without mercy but I have to maintain myself as a sweet and kind and weak self as the previous hokage saw that my "Clan" as a threat if I was to allow them to know how powerful my strengths are. I would have already made a weapon that can kill everyone in the Leaf village. I wonder how Itachi and Sasuke are doing in the Akatsuki. I really miss the two of them a lot. I know that this might sound weird for me to say something like that even though I have no emotions at all but I know the feeling of love is still in my body and I could feel some of it. Because Itachi and Sasuke showed me what it was after my mother had died, the only kin that never treat me like nothing, she is the only person that love ume dearly. My first love is the Uchiha Brothers. I actually wanted to date Itachi since I like him more than my real dad, the one that had made me into a monster and then treated me like nothing and he doesn't let me date Itachi. And If I date him, my dad will threatened to active the seal on Neji and then kill him. The only other person that is dear to me.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Surprise **

Hinata P.O.V

I wonder how life would have been if Itachi didn't kill off everyone that is in his clan and then took Sasuke with him and only to leave me alone here all by myself in this rotten village. Many things happened when I was still in school and getting married soon by then he cheated on me to be with the village pink hair slut called SakuSlut which many people called her that. Talking about her just makes me boil in anger. Her the 'famous' woman student of our retired Hokage, the one who self-proclaim to the Rookie9 that she will forever love Sasuke Uchiha! What a joke! It was so funny that I forgotten to laugh about it. Seriously, she said "I Sakura Haruno, here by vow to forever love the only one man who had stolen my heart at first sight which is Sasuke Uchiha and when we bring him back to Konoha, he will go down on his knee and ask for forgiveness and ask me to marry him." Seriously, what a joke! Telling me that and then only for me to find her kissing my "love" or you can now say ex-love Naruto in my house and on MY BED! Slut like her should not even step foot in my house. Hahaha, I guess you know what I did to them, I sneak behind them and started whistling not before I did a shadow clone and call for Shikamaru, one of my best friend and his girlfriend Ino. Also Tenten and her boyfriend Rock Lee who was training with Neji! And my two bff and Choji as he is like what a brother to me. once they are here, I walked in and started humming my favourite song the one I used to hum for Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura stop wjhat they are doing and turn around and look at me and I shouted "Surprise! What a beautiful show we saw right guys?" When they replied me back, both of them flinched. I wonder how can he even be the Hokage and how can the slut be one of the "excellent" ninja just because she was training under Lady Tsunade. What a joke! We started laughing and when I turn back to look at them, Naruto was looking at me with his puppy eyes, the thing that he will do to allow himself to get his way with me but now, not anymore. What SakuSlut did was so totally her way. Shouting so 'High and Mighty' as if she is the boss if only she know what she is dealing with, the top, strongest, and a Monster Weapon with no mercy at all. She walked infront of Naruto and told him to stand up and stand behind her like a cry baby and let her deal with me. What kind of 'man' he is!

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


End file.
